Why Now?
by Lunu Ser
Summary: Three pairs of twins are transported to Charlie's world. but why now? later meet chars from my other story Flaring the Cold.
1. Chapter 1

Neal woke up with a start. He had a nightmare that I don't feel like talking about. Now, Neal was a your-casual eleven year old boy. Although, he had green hair like his twin sister. By twin sister, he meant a really kind tiwn sister. Her name was Lucifier, but Lucy for short. Lucy and Neal had green eyes also, and always wore green. Their friends, were twins also. Neal had the boys side, and Lucy hade the girls, of course. The redheads had an addiction to red, with red clothes always (and red eyes) and the blue haired with the addiction of blue, and always wore blue (AND HAD BLUE EYES! huff... huff...).

All three pairs of twins were having odd dreams and nightmares. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, they had nicknames, and they even forgot their real names. Neal's was Tree, and Lucy's was Flower. The red head's male was Magma, and the redhead's girl was Lava, the blue haired boy was Aqua and the blue-haired girl was Beach. Oh yeah, putting Tree and Flower together (Yes, I'll call 'em by nicknames) makes the Grass Twins, Aqua and Beach the Water Twins, and Magma and Lava Fire Twins.

Today was the last day of school. The three pairs of twins had a private classroom because they were way more intelligent the ordinary kids. After reaching the class room, they sat at their desks (in a small triangle shape, so they could discuss things) and started talking about their dreams and nightmares of last night. When it was Tree's turn, he said his nightmare of getting transported to another world. Flower had the same thing. The Water and Fire twins gasped.

"Aaaand, here's the part I like. I saw you all there, and we had special powers. There were other kids like us, and we were up for Adoption. We met diffrent kids, like a boy name Charlie." Tree said happily. "We went to a school called Bloor's Academy. There was a war between the 'endowed' kids. We sided with Charlie."Everyone smiled with him. After school, something mysterious happened...


	2. Charlie finds some twins

Suddenly, while walking home with the others, Tree hit an invisible barrier, falling on his friends. "Oof" he yelled when he hit the ground. Lava groaned. Magma moaned. They tried every other way. No luck. Tree jumped as if trying to climb over, but then he disappeared into thin air. The others followed. "ACK!" Tree shouted when the others landed on him.

Charlie's area

Charlie heard an ACK outside his house, so he ran downstairs and opened the front door. No one there. Back Door? Yep. Six kids. "Hi!" he said loudly. The green-haired boy looked at him. "Who're you?" he asked. "I'm Charlie Bone, or Charlie." Charlie replied. "I'm Tree." the green haired girl looked up and said "I'm Flower" the redhead girl said that she was Lava, the redhead boy Magma, blue haired male Aqua, and blue haired girl Beach. "What interesting names" Charlie said.

Tree told Charlie the story of how they got there. "Interesting again." he said. "do you want to go back?" the reply came from all of the the same : No. Charlie said they should sign up for Bloor's Academy because he thought they were Endowed. They were, but no one knew. "Wait here" Charlie said, running inside. "Mooom!" "yes, Charlie?" came the usual reply. "I found some kids in the backyard, can they stay?" and the reply was, "welll... suuure." "Thanks mom!' charlie said, running into the backyard again. "you can stay until Monday. That's when you go, and your in the Music Department with me." Aqua and Beach smiled with Tree and Flower.


	3. Endowments Revealed

Lava and Magma completely DISPISED music. They frowned. "I knew you redheads wouldnt like it, so you actually have Drama (Snore... I'm booored... Snore...)" Charlie immedietly said. "WHAT IS DRAMA?" Magma said loudly. The grass caught on fire. "FIIIIIRRRRE!" Aqua and beach screamed. "Jinx you owe me and Tree a soda" Flower said. "Pyrokin-" Charlie said, interupted by Beach suddenly (?) washing it out with water from here han... Oh my. "SHe's a... She's a DROWNER!" Charlie shouted. Tree was looking at the chesnut tree in the front lawn. It came into the back and stuck itself into the ground. Tree was shocked. Flower was looking around. Flowers grew around it. A carving went mysteriously into the tree that said 'Made by Tree and Flower'... A volcano Charlie's height (he was the tallest of all seven) appeared infront of Lava. "Lava, your endowment is yet to be named" Charlie stated. Aqua glared at the sky and it rained. "Wow, Aqua!" Charlie said.

**Hmmm... sorry for short chaps!**


End file.
